


Bloom

by ofperspicacity



Series: A Week of KageHina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, M/M, Prompt: Bloom, just fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofperspicacity/pseuds/ofperspicacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's acting suspicious, and Kageyama doesn't know whether to be uneasy or expectant. One thing he does know is that, whatever Hinata has up his sleeve, it's sure to be the particular brand of electrifying that hadn’t been a part of Kageyama’s life until Hinata was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of A Week of KageHina on tumblr for the prompt Bloom. Sort of a continuation of day 2, but it's not necessary to read it. All you need to know is that this is a florist!Hinata AU.
> 
> find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://ofperspicacity.tumblr.com)

All Kageyama could think about as he sat at his desk finishing mind-numbing paperwork was the particular glint in Hinata’s eyes when he’d sent him off to work that morning. After the usual peck on the lips and “Have a great day!” he’d added a merry “I’ll see you tonight!” And that was where the glint had come in. As the months and years had flown past, Kageyama had come to understand many of Hinata’s expressions. There were the serious ones, the mischievous ones, the bewildered ones, and the delighted ones, but this one hadn’t fit perfectly into any one of those categories, and he didn’t know whether to be uneasy or expectant. One thing he knew was that, whatever Hinata had up his sleeve, it was sure to be the particular brand of electrifying that hadn’t been a part of Kageyama’s life until Hinata was. 

Before Hinata, his apartment had nearly echoed with emptiness, its sparseness and quiet mocking him every day when he came home to it. Now it was filled nearly to the bursting with both the touches Hinata brought to it and the sunshine of the man himself. For someone who worked with flowers and plants all day long, his adoration of them was so complete that even their apartment was nearly overrun by them. Succulents bathed in the light that shone through the kitchen window. A spider plant reached its tendrils nearly to the floor in a corner of the living room. In another corner, a betta fish swam merrily in its vase beneath a broad-leafed plant. More often than not, the leftover snippets from Hianta’s arrangements found their way into the assortment of vases that sat on the counters, the end tables, and the bedside table. Hinata was at home among the flora, and Kageyama would admit, if pressed, that he’d grown rather accustomed to it himself.

Hinata was the kind of person Kageyama could never dream of being, but his bright exuberance counterbalanced Kageyama’s calm consistency in such a way that they coexisted perfectly. Life with Hinata was never boring, that was one thing Kageyama could say for sure. Even mundane trips to the grocery store became an adventure. He’d been kissed in the rain, serenaded with tacky pop songs, dragged from his paperwork to get ice cream in the park in the fading twilight, and thoroughly embarrassed by sunbathing on the balcony, a bucket of water, and the girlish shriek it elicited from his mouth. His life had never been so full.

Most importantly of all, he’d learned what it was to be loved so fully, deeply, and purely. He didn’t think Hinata was capable of anything less. The warmth of Hinata’s smile and the constancy of his love had undeniably changed Kageyama for the better. His life before Hinata had been nothing more than a bud, quietly developing under wraps until one day the sunshine of Hinata’s smile had hit it and, slowly but surely, it had begun to unfurl, blooming like one of Hinata’s beloved sunflowers. He could only hope that whatever he could offer in return was enough to make Hinata stay.

He’s still convinced that nothing could have possibly prepared him for what met him when he arrived home that evening. The moment he opened the door, something seemed off. “Oi, why is it so dark in here?”

“Welcome home, Tobio!” Was all Hinata said in response, and Kageyama couldn’t help the way his jaw went a little slack at candles on the table, the bouquet of roses sitting slightly off-center, and the wide smile that outshone both of them. It was one of only a handful of times Kageyama had seen Hinata wearing a tie, and he had to admit that it suited him.

“Hina- I – What’s all this?” He finally choked out, feeling the tips of his ears grow hot. In answer to his question, Hinata only smiled a little bigger.

“Sit down.” He prompted, “The food’s going to get cold.” Kageyama did as directed, feeling a little bit dazed as he surveyed the carefully arranged place settings and the pork curry set before him. 

“You made this yourself?” He asked, slightly incredulous albeit with a warm feeling bubbling in his middle.

“Yes!” Hinata grew indignant. “I mean, maybe Yachi helped a little.” He mumbled. “I mean I know it’s your favorite, so-”

“Thank you, Shouyou.” Hinata’s name still doesn’t fall from his lips nearly as easily as it resides in his mind, but in the moment it slides out effortlessly. “I – I don’t know what all this is for, but… thank you.” 

Hinata’s smile changes, becoming softer. “You’re welcome.” He says simply, reaching for Kageyama’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Now come on, you’d better start eating before it gets cold!” Kageyama doesn’t have to be asked twice.

“That was really good.” He admits when his plate is clean and a satisfied smile creases his lips. 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Hinata fakes a pout, and all it takes is a raised eyebrow from Kageyama for him to chuckle and reach for Kageyama’s hand once more. “It really wasn’t that hard.” He shrugs. “But.” He suddenly leaps from his seat, releasing Kageyama’s hand. “This dessert was a little bit trickier.” Seemingly from nowhere, he produces two plates, each with a slice of cheesecake topped with strawberries. Kageyama’s eyes widen slightly. _This_ he had certainly not been expecting. Hinata sets the plate before him, eyes never leaving his face as a strange look flashes there for a moment.

“You made cheesecake?” Kageyama asks, now more than a little impressed. Hinata nods, glancing almost anxiously from Kageyama’s face to the plate before him. Finally Kageyama picks up his fork to take a bite, but before he can even spear a strawberry, his hand freezes in midair. There, nestled carefully next to his dessert, is a slender silver ring. His eyes widen, and looks back to meet Hinata’s gaze with mouth hanging slightly open.

“Tobio,” Hinata finally begins, smiling so impossibly tenderly at him that Kageyama wants to hide his face in his hands, “I love you. I love you, and every single day that I spend with you is better than the last. You’ve changed my life in so many ways. You’re my support, my anchor, and my best friend.” His voice nearly breaks on the words. “And there’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you. So… marry me, Tobio?” Kageyama feels tears spring to his eyes in spite of himself, and he stands up so fast he knocks his discarded fork to the floor. 

“Shouyou.” He’s rounded the table and pulled him into his arms, pressing a single kiss to his lips before pulling him to his chest, burying his face in the unruly orange mop that has come to smell like home. “Yes.” He finally chokes out. “I want to marry you – more than anything.” At that Hinata’s sandwiching his face in his palms, tilting his head up and kissing him hard. When he can breathe and think again, Kageyama wonders fleetingly if such happiness should be possible for a mere human being, but he decides that with a person in your life who’s the very embodiment of sunlight, it comes much easier.


End file.
